In your eyes, and away from His
by vincents1lover
Summary: Yujiro hadn't said all about his past, and when the biggest part of his life he left comes and haunts him, Toru is the one who knows how to save him.Mention of past YuujioXoc Mention of Rape no details YAOI.


Kouno noticed. He always did. He noticed Yuujiros smile wasn't always sincere. His lips might be telling a happy story, but when he closed his eyes and smile, Kouno knew it was because Yuujiro knows his eyes tell everything. His eyes give off pain sometime, even if his voice says different. Kounos never confronted him about it, but he wishes he would.

When ever Kouno feels bad about not confronting his friend, he reminds himself Yuujiro already told him of his past. And he feels guilty ever time he tries to talk himself out of being concerned. Kouno knows Yuujiro never mention something about his past, something thats hurting him on the inside. Kouno was going to let it be, until Yuujiros past came back and started to haunt him.

---

School had started back up, break was over and everyone returned. Kouno and Yuujiro easily slipped back into there positions as princesses. But Mikoto....not so much.

"Mikoto! Why aren't you dressed!!?" Yuujiro and Kouno yelled. Mikoto pouted.

"I never wanted to be a princess in the first place!"

"So!? You got dressed last time why not now!?"

Yuujiro lifted a finger and pointed out innocently.

"Cause he got laid. By his precious girl friend."

Mikoto blushed fiercely but manage to get out a choked

"No!"

"Then you'll get into that costume or I'm afraid i might just have to tell you girlfriend somethings..."

"Please!!NO I'LL GET DRESSED!!"

Yuujiro smirked as he watched Mikoto sulk into a room to change.

Kouno turned to him.

"Why do you have to be so mean to him?"

"I'm not mean."

"Teasing him is mean."

"I don't think-"

A loud voice echoed through the nearly empty room.

"There is a call for Shihoudani-kun of class 1-D Please find the phone nearest you."

Yuujiros eyes widened as he walked out into the hall way to find a phone.

Mikoto came out all dressed right after the door had closed after Yuujiro.

He blinked surprised.

"Wheres Shihoudani?"

"He had a phone call."

Mikoto growled.

"So i have to go all dressed up like this while he gets to go off and talk on the phone!?"

"Relax Mikoto-kun! He'll know where we are when he's done. Lets go, we have teams to cheer for."

Sighing Mikoto reluctantly headed out the door with Kouno smiling from behind him. The walk down the hall was quiet and Kouno could hear a hushed voice talking.

Kouno looked around and realize he had stopped momentarily. But in those seconds he stopped Mikoto had already walked off by himself and was no where in sight.

He didn't want to seem like a spy, but Yuujiro was whispering so quietly in such an angry voice, Kouno couldn't help but listen through the crack in the door.

"Hijio, please....No Hijio i told you to leave me alone! I don't lo-....Hijio i won't come!....You wouldn't! Hijio!"

The conversation ended quickly and Yuujiro just stood there for a moment, staring at the blue phone. He slammed it down and started to head for the door. Kouno quickly ran around the corner to where the pool club was getting cheered on (pathetically) by one ruffled looking Princess.

"Where were you!?!?!" Mikoto screeched. "I thought i was going to diiiieee!"

Kouno smiled and rolled his eyes, about to say something to Mikoto when the pool door opened. Yuujiro walked in with his head low, hair in his face. Both Mikoto and Kouno stared.

"Who called for you?" Mikoto asked.

Yuujiro snapped his head up and blinked his eyes. His eyelids fell shut and he smiled.

"Oh, just my mother, she needed some information......"

"Oh." Mikoto easily fell for it. But Kouno knew Yuujiro was lying. Not just by the fact he had heard the last part of what Yuujiro was saying on the phone, which was not _mother_ but _Hijio_. Hijio was NOT even a girl name

But his smile, he could tell by his smile.

To end the quiet that had taken over Kouno said

"Cheering time!"

-------

It was only 7 P.m. But Kouno walked in to see Yuujiro curled up on his part of the bunk bed, facing the wall as he did when something was bothering him, and he didn't want Kouno to know. But he forgot Kouno had lived with Yuujiro for more than 4 months. Kouno knew some of Yuujiros habits, and Yuujiro knew most of Kounos.

Kounos first attempt to get Yuujiro to talk, was to lighten the mood.

"Already tired? You had all break to sleep!"

"I geuss so." Was Yuujiros only response.

Kouno sighed. He was getting no where.

"It wasn't really your mom who called, was it?"

Yuujiro sat up, walked out of the room. He muttered he needed to take a shower, never showing his face, and never seeing Kounos.

----

Kouno woke up in the middle of the night, and saw the door of the room open slightly and then closed. He thought nothing of it, figuring Yuujiro was going to the bathroom. And he knew it wasn't a robber as the school was highly secured. With a sleep fogged mind, he let his eyes close.

----

Through out the day he noticed Yuujiro was terribly quiet. He didn't even speak to tease Mikoto. Mikoto was so satisfied with not being teased, he barely thought anything of it.

When they went to cheer, Yuujiro barely did anything, though you could tell he was trying. At the pool though, Yuujiro stood far off in the corner and didn't even move.

This continued on for a couple of days. He would be quiet, do his home work, take a shower, and fall asleep at 8-ish, even though Yuujiro was going to bed early he looked exhausted everyday. And by day 6 even Mikoto was noticing.

"Whats up with Yuujiro?" Kouno could only shake his head. But he decided he would find out.

Before Yuujiro was due to enter the room, Kouno made sure he was there first.

Kouno watched as Yuujiro crashed on his bed again.

"Yuujiro, whats wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie, you've been acting weird ever since that phone call....."

"It's nothing, I'm just tired is all..." with that Yuujiro buried further under the covers and fell asleep.

---------

Kouno planned to stay awake and see if Yuujiro was doing drugs or something (Though he was positive it wasn't drugs....but he was over thinking as usual) He had fallen asleep though. He woke up at 2:30, and looked around wildly and cursed. He missed his chance.

Or so he thought until he heard sobbing.

He quietly got down from the top bunk and left his room, fallowing the sound of quiet crying. He ended up in the bathroom.

Kouno stared as he saw a mirror reflecting a girly, covered in bruises face with tears flowing down. The figure was desperately trying to cover it up with makeup, but the tears keep making it run off as it turned pasty and slimy. The bruises were in slightly different stages of healing.

"Yuujiro..." He whispered.

His room mate flung his head in Kounos direction.

"T-Toru!" He stuttered out, looking wildly for a way out of the conversation he was sure to come...Or maybe an escape route, Kouno wasn't sure.

Kouno rushed over to his friend.

"Yuujiro-kun! What happened?" Pulling Yuujiros delicate hands away from his face. Tears that leaked from his eyes smeared most of the cover up Yuujiro had been using, revealing more bruises.

"I....I ran into" sniff "A-a door...."

Kouno glared.

"Bull shit, now tell me the truth!"

More tears started to flow heavier from his eyes and he weakly tried to pull away from Kounos grips on his wrist.

"I can-can't! You'll hate me!!" Yuujiro started to cry harder, his knees gave out from under him as hard sobs shook his frame. Kouno easily managed to hold Yuujiro up as the longer haired boy clutched at his shirt with slim fingers.

"Shhh...It's okay, come on lets go back to the room." Yuujiro could only nod and fallow his roommate back to their room.

--

5 minutes later Yuujiro was leaning against the wall on his bunk, knees drawn up and his skinny pale arms wrapped around them. It was silent except for the occasional sniff or creak from the chair Kouno was sitting on.

"Yuujiro I-"

"No, Kouno, i wasn't completely truthful with you...let me...let me explain. If you promise not to hate me."

Kouno shook his head and offered the other boy a smile.

"I could never hate you..."

"You might after this..."

Yuujiro swallowed quietly and began.

"I don't know where to start....I guess i should start by saying...when i told you about the reason i didn't want to go home, there was also two other reason. But they'll be clear by the end..."

Yuujiro sighed and looked down.

"When i was 12.....i finally told my family i was gay. My mother was okay with it...but my step-father. He was disappointed."

Yuujiro let his head lay against the wall.

"I've had two boyfriends, the 1st one, he moved away. I thought i would never find anyone ever again. But when i was 13, i met this guy. He was three years older than me, 16. He liked me...And i liked him back. So we started dating. It was all good. We had a great time. My mother enjoyed him, though she was concerned as how much older he was than me, and my step-father made no attempt to notice his existence, and tried to pretend mine was_...normal."_

"But the happy dating started to fall apart. We had been dating for about 3 months, and more and more guys were noticing me. They thought i was a girl, and i was constantly getting attention and they would always flirt with me."

"My boyfriend didn't like that. Not at all. Sometimes...sometimes he would smack me, and tell me I only belonged to him, even though i told him i wasn't flirting back. But it got worse. Two months after he started hitting me, there was this one guy. I forgot to let him know i wasn't a girl and i had a boyfriend. He keep flirting with me, and i accidentally flirted back."

"Then Hijiro saw us....and...he got so mad he punched the guy. He grabbed my wrist so hard and tugged me out of the building he broke it. But instead of getting in the car and taking me home like he usually did after punching me and telling me to not let anyone know...He took me to his house."

Tears started to fill Yuujiros eyes, and Kouno had to swallow, he was afraid of what he'd hear next.

"When he took me to his house....he dragged me in. I started to yell for help and he slapped me, telling me to shut up, he said after tonight i would only and forever be his..."

Yuujiro rubbed his eyes as his voice cracked.

"He-he tied me to" Sniff "His bed.....and i keep screaming, and he keep hitting me." A sob left his lips as Yuujiro hid his face. Kouno wanted to hug him so badly.

"what happened next...?" He whispered, though he already knew the answer.

"He.........pulled down my pants and ripped off my shirt. I keep begging him to stop, i swear! I tried to stop him! I did....but he wouldn't...i keep screaming, it hurt so much..."

Kouno sat next Yuujiro and wrapped a arm around his shoulder.

"it wasn't my fault..." He whispered brokenly.

"Shhh...I know it wasn't."

Yuujiro still didn't lift his head, but continued talking.

"He left me after he was finished...i hurt so bad, and there was blood _every where. _I some how managed to get untied and found my torn close, i pulled them on and ran home. When I got home my mom and step-father were in the living room, my brother in bed. I was still crying and when my mom saw the blood, she knew what had happened. She tried to comfort me, but my step father was yelling. He said it was my fault for being a faggot, and then he left. My mom tried to say he didn't mean it.....But i knew he did. She said he couldn't except i was hurt so bad. But i knew it was a line to comfort for _her_, not the truth for _me_."

Yuujiro finally lifted his head, Kouno looked at the soft and painfully bruised face.

"He...when i went back to see my family this break, he figured out I'm going to school here. He was the one who called, and ever since he called I've had to meet him in the middle of the night."

"Did....Did he do anything?" Kouno inquired in a whisper. Yuujiro shook his head.

"Not yet. He forced me to kiss him and he hit me a couple of times, but that's it." Yuujiro said, his voice a little more controlled though tears still rimmed his now red eyes.

"That's it!? You're all bruised and hurt! and you say that's it?!"

Yuujiro sighed.

"Its not that bad compared to the past...."

"But still...Your hurt, and you hid it from us!"

"I didn't want you to know...I didn't want you to hate me!"

"Yuu-kun, you know i would never hate you! Neither would Mikoto!"

"Don't speak for someone else..." Yuujiro looked away.

"Yuujiro...." Kouno grabbed Yuujiros chin gently and forced him to look at him.

"He would never hate you...And neither would I, especially for something you couldn't help. But the more pressing matter....why don't you just stop seeing him at night? Don't talk to him at all!"

"Because....he said if....if i didn't see him every night, he would come to school in the middle of the day and tell everyone everything..."

"there would be no way he could get pass the gates or-" Yuujiro glared.

"Not true, your sister got past it, and mind you this man is 19. I'm sure he could figure it out!" Kouno swallowed roughly. He knew Yuujiro was right, and he knew he couldn't comfort the other boy without lying to him.

"We'll figure something out."

Yuujiro only make a simple 'hm' sound and stared ahead.

"I'm going to go to sleep now...."

Kouno took that as a sign and got off Yuujiros bed.

They'd figure something out.....

---

Woot chap 1 out of 2 complete!!  
Review please!  
Flames will be used to fuel my fingers more!!


End file.
